


Hope Never Lost

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ogre Wars (Once Upon a Time), Ogres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: The Duke's daughter finds an abandoned child in the woods, after combing the area for survivors.  Rumpelstiltskin flees the battlefront after a seer tells him he will die in battle and that his wife has bore him a son.  He hurries back to the village, only to be intercepted by the Duke's men, which imprison him for treason.  Rumpelstiltskin believes he's damned to rot in those dungeons forever, until the Duke suddenly dies, and his daughter takes power.  She offers each prisoner a life of servitude in her castle in exchange for their crimes.  Rumpelstiltskin becomes her own personal servant, and he can't help but believe there's something strangely familiar about her toddler son.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 

The sky presented itself an angry red, a splattered canvas made from the fires and smoke in the distance. A woman wearing a golden ball gown stepped over the array of corpses, dead leaves crunching eerily beneath her feet as she scanned the field for survivors. 

“Hello? Is anyone alive out there?” she called out, silence ringing within her echo. She was about to turn around and mount her carriage when she heard it – a faint cry which resounded close by. She pealed her ears, believing it only to be her imagination, until she heard it again. She hastily stepped through the thorny foliage, ripping through the silk layers of her dress, when she spied its source. A babe swaddled in a dingy blanket laid hidden under a bramble bush. She bent down, gently scooping the child within her arms. She checked under the blanket, realizing it was a boy. She held him close to her bosom as she marched back towards the carriage. She stepped inside, rocking him gently in her arms as the carriage departed.

“I see you actually found a survivor out there today.” A woman with dark hair remarked from the opposite seat. 

“I did, it's a miracle isn't it, Ruby? This precious wee one wouldn't have lasted another day by himself. When we arrive back at the palace, I must find a wet nurse immediately. He needs nourishment,” she replied, gazing into his big blue eyes.

“His mother must have attempted to hide him before the ogres rampaged,” Ruby commented, smiling fondly at the child. 

“Aye, and I'm sure his father is probably fighting on the front lines, if he has one. We'll never know.” The chestnut haired woman sighed despondently, meeting her companion's gaze. 

“What will you do with him, your majesty? You know the Duke will probably have something to say about this,” Ruby remarked disapprovingly. 

“He'll say nothing; I aim to raise this child as my own, he'll grow up to be a strong knight one day, or perhaps a scholar. I'll leave the choice up to him.” She cooed as the babe grabbed onto her finger with his tiny hand. 

“You've always had strong mothering instincts, your majesty,” Ruby grinned. 

“Yes, and now it's time to put them to good use,” she replied as she gazed down at the snoozing child.

The carriage proceeded down the king's road and back towards the Duke's castle, the only safe haven in the kingdom, for it was protected by magic, but not light magic. No, it was shielded by dark magic, impenetrable against the ogres. 

The Duke's daughter had gone out looking for survivors that morning and brought back a child – a child who was no orphan. His father had just fled the battlefront after a seer had told him his wife had bore him a son, and he would die the next day on the battlefield. He hobbled back through the woods towards his village which had been ransacked by ogres. He didn't know his home was gone, his wife brutally massacred, and he would never know because the Duke's officers had caught up with him and arrested him for treason. They shackled him and forced him into the back of the wagon, hauling him back to the castle where he would be imprisoned for his crimes, having no idea his son was alive and well.

A/AN: More to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Rumpelstiltskin staggered through the woods, his newly shattered ligament slowing him down. He wasn't watching where he was going and fell headfirst into the mud. He gasped, wiping the grime from his face as he struggled to stand. Panic seized his chest when he heard thundering hooves behind him.

"There's the traitorous bastard who fled the front!" he heard a man shout.

Suddenly, Rumpelstiltskin felt himself being lifted out of the mud and forced onto his knees. A soldier kicked him hard in the gut, causing him to vomit from the immense pain. Another grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to gaze upward. He spat hard in his face, guffawing as the spinner attempted to wipe it away.

"Throw his arse in the back of the wagon! It's the dungeons for him!" Another soldier bellowed

Before he could contemplate his fate, he was being shackled and tossed in the back of the wagon. A tear trekked down his cheek as he thought of Milah. He'd never see her again nor their son. He eventually passed out from the immense pain radiating in his leg.

The sudden jarring of the wagon awoke him. He was forced out of the wagon and through a dark and dank corridor. He stumbled as the officer tailing behind him prodded him with his spear. They led him to a cell which contained a pile of straw and a chamber pot. The sound of the door latching brought him back to reality. He rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes, his mind filled with nothing but regrets.

~X~

"So, I heard you found a babe on your journey to Elameth today. What have I told you about leaving the castle!? It's not safe out there, Belle!" The Duke raged.

Belle planted her feet firmly on the flagstone, unperturbed by her father's outburst. "I'm not a child, Papa! Ruby and Solomon, my carriage driver, accompanied us. It's a miracle we discovered the lad. It would've been a shame if he'd perished!"

"Someone perishes every day," he scoffed, his voice full of malice.

"Papa! When did you become so cold and uncaring!? It's that demon, isn't it!? You need to expel him from the castle! He's corrupting you, Papa!" Belle admonished.

"The Dark One gives me unrivaled power and control. It's why this place hasn't been destroyed by ogres. Why would you ever think I would give it up, you insolent girl!" he stormed.

Belle gazed into her father's iolite depths. There wasn't a hint of remorse, and she knew he was about to be pushed over the edge of no return. "It's no matter, Papa, but I'm keeping the child. I'll raise him as my own son, with or without your approval!" she bit back, turning on her heel and stalking out of the room.

Several days later, the Duke fell ill and died. Belle was crowned as the Duchess of Avonlea, and she took her place in her father's seat of power. She never approved of her father's obsession with dark magic, but she did forge a deal with the imp. He dispelled the ogres from her kingdom, and she sent him away forever. She reinstated Avonlea's court fairies, and the kingdom experienced a time of peace.

Belle named the child she'd found in the woods Baelfire, and he began to grow into a healthy little boy, but things remained the same for Rumpelstiltskin, despite the wars had ended. He remained in the dungeons, alone – his mind filled with nothing but hollow hopes, along with the fact he would never know his son.

A/AN: Belle and Rumple meet next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Rumpelstiltskin kept his head bent low as his cell door swung open. He assumed it was the prison guard delivering his daily portion of gruel. 

"It's your lucky day, traitor! The Duchess has summoned you herself!" the guard spoke gruffly, arresting his attention. Rumpelstiltskin gazed up at the brawny fellow, blinking owlishly. 

"Are you deaf!? On your feet! You have a meeting with the Duchess in two hours! Gotta get you cleaned up and out of those rags. I myself would rather see you hang but orders are orders," he grunted, grabbing him by the tunic and pulling him forward. 

Rumpelstiltskin grimaced in pain as he was hauled to his feet and dragged from his cell. His leg was crooked, for it'd healed the incorrect way, but he supposed it was his punishment for abandoning the front. He'd been stewing in the Duke's prisons for the last year and a half. He wondered what the Duchess could want with him. It made no sense. He found himself being taken to a bathhouse, stripped naked, and scrubbed clean, until his skin was red and blistered. The maids that attended to him snickered when he attempted to shield his privates from their invading eyes. He hated feeling so exposed, but prisoners didn't have the luxury of making any demands. 

When they finished bathing him, they shaved his wooly beard and trimmed his hair. He was donned in a fresh white tunic and brown trousers. He'd been given a pair of boots, but they were too big and bothered his ankle. 

The guard from the prison delivered him to the throne room. "Bow for the Duchess," he commanded, forcing him to the ground. 

"Please rise, peasant," she ordered.

When Rumpelstiltskin gazed up, he felt his breath hitch in his throat. On the throne sat the most beautiful woman he'd ever beheld. She wore a scarlet evening gown which clung to her svelte curves. Her azure irises twinkled like a cluster of stars caught within a galaxy. She was utterly breathtaking.

"What's your name?" she inquired, granting him an assessing glance. 

"Rumplestiltskin." He released a sharp breath. 

"What a peculiar moniker," she chortled, arresting his heartbeat. "I'm sure you're wondering why I've summoned you. If it was up to my father, you would've all received the death penalty, but I'm more merciful than he ever was. I'm offering you an alternative, instead of rotting in the dungeons. You'll be given an opportunity to resolve your crimes by working for me."

His life had never been consistent or fair, but what the Duchess was offering him was far better than suffocating in those dank dungeons. "I'll accept," he said without hesitation. 

"Excellent! You'll be escorted to the servant quarters and provided three meals a day for your labor. You'll receive your assignment in the morning. I'd like you to get settled in today," she told him. 

"Of course, your majesty," he replied, bowing reverently.

A maid escorted him to his chambers, which were finer than his former hovel. In his room was a sturdy bed, a dresser for storing clothing, and a chamber pot. 

"There's two other uniforms in your dresser, and a change of knickers. You're required to wash your clothing weekly, and bathe ever other day. A tub of warm water will be provided for you if you'll just ask," the maid instructed. She had silver streaked hair and a kind expression. 

"Thank you," he returned, bowing humbly. 

"Get some rest, I'll be here in the morning to retrieve you for your assignment," she told him. 

She didn't have to ask him twice. After she'd latched the door, he crawled underneath the duvet, his bones cracking as he settled onto the mattress. It was a bit firm, but a whole lot better than sleeping on lice infested straw in a cold dungeon.

Rumpelstiltskin had slept soundly all night; He'd awoken without knowledge of the time and dressed hurriedly. It was fortunate for him because Mrs. Potts had came by only ten minutes later to retrieve him.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're ready; Come with me," she gesticulated to the open door.

He limped along behind her, startled when she didn't take him to the kitchens, laundry room, or stables. She hadn't given him a parchment with his assignment either. What was happening? They halted upon reaching a pair of ornate doors. 

"This chamber belongs to the Duchess. She's requested you become her own personal servant. You're truly blessed to be serving her; she's a kind and gentle soul, unlike her vile father," Mrs. Potts scoffed disdainfully as she mentioned the Duke.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded wordlessly as she knocked on the door. 

"Come in!" A voice resounded on the other side.

Mrs. Potts pushed the doors open; Rumpelstiltskin trailed behind her, keeping his gaze averted. His attention was arrested when he heard a child babbling. He glanced up to see the Duchess holding a little boy with a dark mop of curls atop his head and deep sable eyes. 

"Good morning, Mrs Potts! You may leave us," she told the maid.

Mrs Potts bowed respectfully, taking her leave. Rumpelstiltskin shuffled his feet awkwardly, realizing he was alone with the Duchess.

"Mr, Stiltskin, is it?" she addressed him, patting the child's back gently. 

"Yes, your Highness," he returned with a solemn bow. 

"Your leg is becoming of a twisted root, how did you injure yourself?" she asked, eying him inquisitively. 

Rumpelstiltskin felt his cheeks flame from her query. He could only imagine how she would mock him once he revealed the truth. "It was a self inflicted wound, your Highness. I injured myself, so I could get home to my family." he revealed, leaving the part out about the seer. 

He gasped when he felt her gingerly touch his shoulder, remorse shining in her brilliant blue orbs. "My father was a cruel tyrant, and the ogre wars isn't a cause I'm sympathetic towards. My father wielded power over the Dark One, and the demon brought the ogres here himself. My father allowed it to go on because he was lining his pockets with the paupers' gold. I arranged a deal with the entity after my father's death. He banished the ogres and swore to never set foot in my kingdom again, in exchange for his freedom." 

She turned away from him, cradling the child. The boy gazed at Rumpelstiltskin curiously. The spinner felt a wave of familiarity course through him, though he'd never laid eyes on this child before, he felt they were somehow connected. 

"I retrieved this child from Elemath, and adopted him as my own son. He was laying under a bramble bush, surrounded by a field of corpses. The ogres had just ransacked the place, and I didn't find a single survivor, but this wee one, wrapped in a dingy blanket. His poor mother attempted to hide him before she succumbed to her death, and I'll never know who his father is, probably dead himself," she sighed, melancholy flashing in her azure depths. 

"Pardon me, your highness, but did you say Elameth? That was where my wife and child resided; Now I know my family is gone," he spoke quietly.

"Yes, not a sole survivor," she nodded, casting him a sympathetic glance. 

"Have a seat, Mr. Stiltskin, and I'll fetch my court fairy, Marigold. She'll heal that leg right up for you." She urged him to sit in a velvet armchair by the hearth. 

"Care to hold him for me? His name is Baelfire, and he loves it if you talk to him," The Duchess insisted, handing him the little boy. 

Baelfire glanced at the spinner curiously, bonking him on the nose and pulling at his graying strands of hair. He proceeded to make a funny faces, eliciting a babyish giggle from the child.

In no time, the Duchess had returned with a fairy wearing a yellow frumpy gown, in tow. "What is it you need me to do, your Highness?" Marigold asked. 

"I need you to heal my servant's leg," she revealed.

"Very well, then, it shant be a problem," the fairy replied, waving her wand in front of the spinner's leg. 

Rumpelstiltskin gasped as he felt bone and sinew began to sew itself back together. His knobby ligament straightened itself back out, as good as new.

"Try it out," Marigold insisted. 

Rumpelstiltskin reluctantly handed Baelfire back to his mother, rising to his feet. He took a few calculated steps forward and then backwards. "It feels as right as rain; There's not a hint of pain." he said, gazing between the fairy and the Duchess. 

"Thank you," he replied gratefully. 

"Excellent! Well, I shall be on my way then," Marigold replied, swirling her wand in the air. The adult sized fairy transformed into an orb of golden light, disappearing and leaving sparkling shards of fairy dust in her absence. 

Baelfire reached for them, babbling incoherently. Belle smiled fondly at her son, kissing his crown of hair affectionately. 

"I'm glad you're okay, and you have my condolences; the wars have stolen so much from everyone. I know I'll never be able to bring your family back, but I can promise you that you'll have a good life here," she swore. 

"I'm eternally grateful for your charity, your highness," he supplied. Despite his loss, he couldn't imagine a better alternative than serving the Duchess. His old life was gone, but perhaps he could make a new start for himself here, and become a man he was proud of for once.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 

Rumpelstiltskin settled into his new life quickly as the Duchess's servant. She was considerate and kind, and he felt a growing affection for her beginning to stir within his heart. Since the day she'd commanded her court fairy to heal his leg, they'd never been apart. She insisted they take their meals together and would often fill his ear with stories of her travels or a portion of knowledge she'd picked up from reading a book. Rumpelstiltskin had no formal education, so listening to Belle prattle on about her love for knowledge made his mind steadily begin to expand with new concepts and ideas.

It was a quiet afternoon, and he'd prepared them a picnic within the castle gardens. Baelfire sat between them on the blanket, gumming on a piece of fruit. He'd started teething, so everything in sight went into his mouth. 

The Duchess gazed at her rose garden, admiring their pleasant hues. Rumpelstiltskin kept an eye on the child, making sure he didn't crawl away or place something hazardous within his mouth. 

“I have something I've been meaning to ask you, Rumple,” she said, arresting his attention. She'd ditched the Mr. Stiltskin after the first few days, for they'd become fast friends. 

“Yes, your majesty?” he replied, granting her his full attention. 

“There's to be a ball in Concord in the next month. My father's councilmen are expecting I attend because there will be a slew of eligible bachelors there. However, I don't feel there's any need in attending, when the majority of the princes and nobles supported my father's nefarious war efforts. If I'm to choose a husband, then I want him to be a noble and honorable man, not someone corrupt like my father. I know the council is pressuring me to marry, but why would I marry someone whose shadow will eclipse my own reign? They claim women are the weaker sex, and we're not capable of running a kingdom without a man by our side, though Snow White and Katherine are exemplary rulers.

I was just wondering what your opinion was, and if you believe I should attend?” She gazed at him, her eyes full of something unreadable.

He felt the lump in his throat immediately, swallowing hard. “Your majesty, you have the most brilliant mind of anyone I've ever encountered. I believe you're certainly capable of ruling on your own. As far as a marriage, I think you should do what makes you happy,” he stammered. 

“Thank you, Rumple. Your advice has made me feel much better, and I'm certainly glad you never stifle my desire to talk about civil rights and politics – the things men believe women should keep their affairs out of. You're always supportive of my ideas and beliefs. I want to raise Bae to be like you, a man who appreciates a woman's mind and doesn't condemn her thirst of knowledge,” she remarked, catching him off guard. 

“Your majesty, before I met you, I was nothing more than a poor spinner. I have no formal education, so what do I know? My opinion should hardly matter to you,” he scoffed. 

The Duchess startled him, clasping his hand in her own. “Oh Rumple, your friendship means more to me than you'll ever know. Don't ever think for a minute that you're not important because you are, despite what anyone says. Most people have a fallible concept of others, but it doesn't matter. You're the most humble and generous soul I've ever met, and I'm grateful to have met you.” Her words stunned him, rendering him speechless. When she didn't attempt to remove her hand, neither did he. They sat on the picnic blanket in companionable silence, watching Baelfire play and eventually nod off to sleep – the perfect picture of a family that never was. In rare moments like this, Rumpelstiltskin forgot about the social hierarchy which separated them, allowing himself the forbidden belief, that one day, there could be something more.

A/AN: Rumple is falling for Belle and vice versa, but will it be possible?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Belle stormed into her chambers, snarling angrily. Rumpelstiltskin was sitting on the floor, entertaining Baelfire when she stalked in, like hell was on her heels. He gazed up at her, swallowing nervously. 

"Your, Majesty, is everything alright?" he inquired hesitantly. 

Belle's gaze rested on her servant, her ire dissipating. "My councilmen have made an edict since I've refused to attend the ball in Concord. I have one month to choose a husband. They're arranging a ball, and it's mandatory I attend. Just wait, I'll show them all! They'll wish they never crossed me when I reprimand their positions and replace them with the most brilliant female minds in the kingdom!" she spat out vehemently.

Rumpelstiltskin's heart plummeted at her declaration. "What are the conditions of the union? Must he be a royal?" he asked, dreading the answer. 

Belle's facial expression twisted into a smirk. She closed the distance between them, dismounting onto one knee in front of him. Her plunging neckline gave him an ample view of her cleavage. He kept his gaze transfixed on her, despite how tempting it was to marvel at her tantalizing bosom.

"The law was changed by my great great uncle, Lord Dmitri, when he was denied a marriage certificate with his peasant lover, Anastasia. Once a law is reinstated by a monarch, it can't be revoked. I don't think the councilmen are aware of this, unless they've forgotten. It means I'm allowed to choose whomever I want as king consort." The Duchess beamed, kissing his cheek softly. 

"Thank you for reminding me! This changes everything!" she chuckled heartily. 

"What will you do now, your Majesty?" he asked, his cheeks still burning from her kiss. 

"I'll choose a man which has been by my side for awhile now, if he'll have me." Her gaze was intense, and Rumpelstiltskin felt butterflies swarming in his abdomen. 

"And who would that be?" he asked daringly, her lips mere inches from his. 

The soft impression of her lips searing his sent his mind whirling. He nearly believed it was a dream until she deepened the kiss, bringing him back to reality. "Your Majesty?" he respired heavily, flummoxed by her actions. 

"Will you have me, Rumpelstiltskin? Become king consort and rule by my side until the end of time?" she proposed, a rosy blush blooming to her cheeks.

"I-I-I- have no formal education; I can barely read and write," he stammered in disbelief. 

She cupped his face gingerly within her hands. "It doesn't matter because your heart is true, and you have what it takes to be a noble leader. There's no one I trust more with this task than you." 

Before he would answer, a childish squeal could be heard as Baelfire tossed his stuffed bear across the room, clapping gleefully. "See, he approves! So, what do you say, Rumple?" she smiled encouragingly.

"I'd be a fool to say no." He smiled a genuine smile which shined in his soulful eyes. "I'll be whatever you need me to be, your Majesty," he vowed.

"I need you to be my constant, Rumple, and my equal, so no more 'your majesties'. It's simply Belle, now," she petitioned.

"Belle." Her name sounded refined on his lips, and she longed for him to say it a million times more. She knew she'd never tire from hearing it. 

"I've loved you for so long," she admitted, settling down beside him, her gown hugging her curves immaculately.

"As have I, Belle," he admitted, pressing another slow kiss to her lips. Baelfire watched them curiously, toddling in their direction. He sat down on his mother's extravagant gown. Belle smiled, scooping him into her arms and placing him between them. They were going to be a real family now, once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"You can't be serious, your majesty! Marrying a peasant, especially a man once convicted of treason is just unprecedented!" her royal chancellor, Lord Cogsworth, countered.

"The law states the Duchess is allowed to marry whoever she wishes. Rumpelstiltskin is my choice. If you're unfamiliar with the law, then please read clause C, section 15 of the royal law book." Belle commented, raising a glass of wine to her lips as she conversed with her royal council members. She knew they wouldn't concede to her union with Rumpelstiltskin, but it was her decision.

"This is nonsensical and preposterous, your majesty! The Duke would roll over in his grave if he knew who you'd chosen as his future son-in-law!" Lumiere, her father's royal prime minster, lamented.

"Then let him roll. My father, and I shared a strained relationship for years. May he rest in peace, but I have no further use for him. It's been ages since a woman has reigned over Avonlea, and I intend to choose a husband who's uncorrupted by my father's vile dark magic. As much as I'd appreciate your approval, I don't need it," she confirmed, rising from her chair, and leaving her councilmen to stew in their anger.

Belle rubbed her temples agitatedly, yearning for nothing more than a long hot soak in the tub. For the evening, she selfishly put her royal duties aside, opting to soak under mounds of bubbles instead. Her maids silently rubbed her scalp clean, massaging soaps and oils deeply into her roots. After her bath, she wrapped herself up in a robe, deciding to retire early for the evening. Her mattress dipped as she sat down on her expansive bed, the one she would soon share with her husband. Her insides tingled as she daydreamed about what his skin would feel like pressed pleasantly against hers. She sighed, laying back against the pillows.

Counting down the days to their nuptials invaded her memory. Soon enough he would be in her arms eternally, but for now, she would wait. Love was something she aspired from their relationship, because royals were scarcely ever afforded that luxury, but thankfully, he already returned her affections. The way he treated Baelfire was phenomenal. He was such a doting father already, though he may not posses the title. Her heart burst with ardor for her beloved servant. He may not have had a chiseled face or muscular frame, but she loved him. His heart was pure and true, and worth more than her entire treasury of gold. She closed her eyes, welcoming dreams of her beloved.

The following morning she rose early. She took the time to arrange for one of her handmaiden's to watch Baelfire. She chose a simple pink gown which accented her curves, awaiting her beloved's arrival. Rumpelstiltskin knocked hesitantly on the door. She smiled brilliantly, rushing to open it. He was dressed in his usual servant's attire. She would need to speak to her seamstress about providing him with more refined garments.

"Where's Bae?" he asked, noticing the child's absence.

"I arranged for a sitter, I thought it could just be you and I today. It's a lovely day for a picnic, wouldn't you agree?" she inquired, blinking her lashes slowly.

"Certainly," he smiled, overwhelmed by how radiant she was.

Belle decided she wanted to have a picnic in the palace gardens. He'd spread out a blanket with a basket filled with finger sandwiches, fruit, and tiny custard desserts. Belle twirled her parasol as Rumple helped her settle down on the blanket. She curled her feet beneath her skirts and passed him a sandwich and a freshly sliced apple.

"These are delicious," he commented between bites.

"Mrs. Potts made them especially for our outing," she responded, popping a lemon custard dessert into her mouth.

"She did a magnificent job then," he replied, eating another sandwich.

Belle was used to eating lavish foods, but the picnic was heaven to his taste buds. She was thrilled he'd been eating more. He was merely a bag of bones when they'd first met, but now he had a healthy glow about him. He was still thin, but not in an unattractive way.

They hadn't been paying attention as fat drops of rain began to pelt them furiously. Belle squealed, attempting to cover her head to keep from ruining her regal hairdo. Rumpelstiltskin left the basket and blanket in the rain as he scooped the unsuspecting Duchess within his arms and carried her back to the castle. Water dripped from their clothes in rivulets. They were both soaked to the bone as he toted her back to her chamber. Her dress clung to her like a second skin as he sat her down on the ground.

"I'm drenched!" she lamented, squeezing out her soaking tresses.

"You look as lovely as ever, Belle," he remarked, his eyes roaming hungrily over her supple curves. The way he gazed at her sent her heart aflutter.

They shouldn't have been alone, not like this, but Belle couldn't find it within her to care. They would soon be wed, and oh how she couldn't want to have his hands all over her.

"Should I fetch one of your ladies to assist you?" he inquired hesitantly, bringing her back to reality.

"Yes, please," she told him, no matter how much she desired him, they couldn't be together like this, not yet. Her high council was already seething, and she couldn't endanger her reputation nor his. They would soon be together, and she would give herself to him freely, but for now she would have to settle for what they had.

"I'll go do that now," he stammered, ripping his eyes away from her alluring frame. Heat rose in her cheeks as he left her chamber. The way he gazed at her with such passion made an aching heat pulsate between her thighs. No prince or noble elicited such youthful desires from her, but a spinner certainly did, and she couldn't wait until he was hers forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Duchess's engagement to a commoner was all the kingdom could talk about. The more scandalous piece of gossip presented was that he was a deserter. Some people marveled at the Duchess's brazenness to choose such an unqualified husband, but most scoffed at it. Belle didn't care what anyone thought of her decision. She was in love with Rumpelstiltskin, and in her mind, if her councilmen didn't like it, they could lump it.

"I admire your tenacity, your highness," Ruby remarked as they took tea in Belle's chamber one afternoon. 

"What do you mean, Ruby?" Belle implored, drawing the porcelain cup to her lips.

"You've refined nearly every piece of legislature the Duke instated, and now you're marrying a traitor to the royal crown. You've really stuck it to those nobles," she snickered, hiding a smirk behind her cup. 

"Ruby," Belle chortled, frowning slightly. "I'm not marrying Rumpelstiltskin to undermine my father's council. It's quite simple, really, I love him. There's no other reason."

"Well, that may be the case, but I'm still enjoying watching them stew in their anger. Let's allow them believe it's more than for the sake of love," she insisted. 

Belle chuckled. "A new era is quickly approaching. I hope my reign teaches women everywhere that men aren't their superiors. I want to open more schools and give women more opportunities to become educated, to be encouraged to think for themselves. Men need to realize they need us, but we don't need them. Marriage is meant to be a partnership of true minds, instead of one merely usurping authority over the other. Rumpelstiltskin is my equal. There isn't another man in the realm that appreciates and fosters my intellect as he does. It's why he's my choice, and the reason I won't allow anyone to stand in the way of our union," she illuminated.

"You're the type of ruler this kingdom has needed for ages, your Majesty," Ruby expressed. "Long may you reign!" The brunette held her cup in the air, proposing a toast. 

"By the grace of God, may he allow it," Belle supplied, clacking her cup against Ruby's. 

~X~

Rumpelstiltskin kept his head bent low as he sat on a bench in the palace gardens. His wispy hair concealed his eyes, red rimmed from crying. It had been such a long time since he'd allowed himself to cry, but their jeering remarks stung him. He was startled when he felt the gentle pressure of someone's hand upon his shoulder. Immediately he knew who it was. 

"Rumple?" Her voice rang out, like the gentle caress of a summer breeze. 

"Belle," he whispered softly in acknowledgment, still not bothering to look up. 

Belle dismounted in front of him, her dark hunter green gown fanning out beside her. Her chestnut waves were pinned back in a neat crown. She was mesmerizing, but he still didn't look at her. She clasped her hand in his. 

"Rumple, what's wrong, my love? Please, look at me," she pleaded. 

He respired deeply, wiping at his eyes. "I'm sorry, your Majesty, I'm just not feeling myself today," he fibbed. 

"You've been crying," she noted. "Why?" she demanded. 

Rumpelstiltskin's shoulders sagged at her query. He knew there was no point in lying to his future wife. They would be married in a matter of days. "It's childish, really. I shouldn't take it to heart. I overheard a few of the servants talking; they said you must be blind to wish to marry me. It's because I'm ugly, and I'll surely mar your reputation," he mumbled insecurely. 

Belle shook her head vigorously. "No, my beloved, oh how I adore you, my sweet, Rumple," she said, cradling his face in her palms, her eyes full of sweet reassurance. "I love you so much," she professed, searing his lips with her own. 

"I want to be your wife more than I want to be a Duchess, you and I shall have a fulfilling life together. May all the mockers and scoffers drink from the goblet of covetousness, while we sup from rivers of love. They shall envy our union, because it shall be one full of passion and unrivaled devotion. May our unconditional love be an example to all that wish to undermine us," she decreed. 

Her declaration ebbed away his insecurities, and he smiled, capturing her lips in another passionate kiss. "I love you, Belle-of-mine," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. Perhaps he did feel unworthy of her affections, but she'd declared him worthy and it's all which mattered.

A/AN: Wedding and honeymoon chapter next...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Their wedding had been commemorative. They'd received countless gifts, and Rumpelstiltskin had shaken the hands of more nobles and advisers than he could ever recount. There had been after party filled with drinking and dancing. The night had passed by in a blur. The only thing he recalled was how radiant the Duchess – his wife – looked, adorned in her wedding gown. 

The wine he'd had at their reception had loosened him up. The moment they'd arrived back at their chambers, her lips were on his, and she was devouring him. Belle pressed her body against his, tugging at his cravat as she plundered his mouth with her tongue. 

"Someone is surely eager, aren't they, sweetheart?" he jested, divesting himself of his waistcoat. 

Belle smiled against his lips, pulling away briefly. "I've been looking forward to this night since we got engaged, Rumple," she revealed. 

He felt his groin twitch beneath his leather trousers, and all he longed to do in that moment was lay her across the mattress and ravish her.

"It's hard for me to believe as beautiful as you would ever desire someone so common-"

She placed a delicate finger to his lips, halting his berating. "You're the most handsome man I've ever met, and I want you in all the ways a wife longs for her husband," she purred, drawing him back to her lips once more. 

They spent the night lost in throes of passion. Her virgin skin had never been touched, but he'd taken his time ravishing every inch of it, until she was crying out his name in sweet ecstasy. He'd never felt more cherished and more loved than when he'd been in Belle's arms. 

They spent much time together, and Rumpelstiltskin felt like he truly had a family for the first time in his life. He was blissfully happy, and he almost believed it must be some cruel illusion or joke, because he was so accustomed to the pain and hardships life had inflicted upon him.

Life surprised him once more when Belle announced she was pregnant three months following their nuptials. It made his head spin and heart wrench all at the same time. He was going to be a father, and he was elated, yet for some reason he wasn't. It reminded him of the child he'd lost during the wars. 

Belle picked up on her husband's despondent countenance one crisp fall evening. Baelfire was sprawled out in the grass, playing with a ball. He was already two and jabbering away as he rolled it back and forth. 

"Rumple, are you alright?" Belle asked, pulling him from his musings. 

He gazed up at her. Her hand rested on her curved abdomen, ripening with child. She was lovely in every sense of the word. "I'm fine, sweetheart." He smiled, gesturing for her to sit beside him as they watched their son play. 

She took a seat beside him, finding his hand and interlacing their fingers. A smile tugged at his lips as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You don't seem fine, though, Husband. If something is weighing upon you, then please let me know. You can tell me anything, Rumple," she reassured him.

He swallowed hard, keeping his eyes trained on Baelfire. "Since you first announced your pregnancy, I can't stop thinking about the child I lost. He'd be near the age of Bae now," he dispelled, causing her heart to plummet from his confession.

"You know, we could always hold a memorial for him, if you believe it might bring you closure," she suggested. 

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Belle. I don't know why I'd never thought of that," he told her. 

"We'll have it whenever you're ready," she said, clasping his hand tightly in her own. 

"Thank you." He cast her a watery smile, his eyes landing on Baelfire babbling to his ball, wondering why he felt such a wave of familiarity wash over him.


	9. Chapter 9

Hope Never Lost: Part Nine

 

Belle gazed down at her snoozing husband, their two year old son sandwiched between them. She placed her hand on her six month pregnant belly. The child was kicking and keeping her awake. She sighed, carefully moving out of bed. She smiled at her sleeping boys. They hadn't moved an inch. She envied their ability to sleep through anything. She averted her gaze to the door which connected to her personal library. Perhaps some reading would lull her back to sleep. As she made her way into the library, she spied Marigold. It wasn't unusual for her court fairies to be lingering close by. She just hadn't expected it this night.

“Marigold, what are you doing?” Belle inquired to the fairy. 

Marigold gasped, turning around, her hand gravitating to her chest, startled by the Duchess's sudden appearance. “Your Majesty, I didn't see you there. I thought I'd do a bit of leisurely reading. Please don't tell, Blue. It's my turn to watch over you,” she supplied. 

“Watch over me?” Belle blinked owlishly at her retort. 

“Yes, it's always been customary to watch over each Duchess when she's with child. There's lots of evil lurking about, and your father's councilmen are still stewing in their anger over your choice of husband. We don't trust them, and just like to make sure you and your family are safe,” Marigold expounded. 

Belle nodded in understanding. “I thank you for your loyalties.”

“It's no problem, your Majesty. Tis' an honor to serve you.” Marigold plucked a tome from the shelf, gesturing for her to follow. Belle followed the fairy to a plush chaise and sat down, making herself comfortable. 

“Tea?” Marigold queried.

“Yes, please,” Belle simply stated. 

In a matter of minutes a tea service appeared in front of them. Marigold had prepared them both a cup of chamomile. They sat in companionable silence, and Belle was thankful for the distraction. She'd always favored Marigold over her other court fairies because she seemed down to earth, unlike her other sisters. 

“Penny for your thoughts, your Majesty? You seem like you have a lot on your mind.” Marigold glanced at her over the rim of her cup. 

Belle curved a smile, tucking her feet beneath herself. “My mind is filled with nothing but motherhood, and then there's, Rumple. You see, he lost his wife and infant son during the wars, and he's never found closure. I once suggested a memorial ceremony for the child, but he's never mentioned it since that day, though I once believed he was on board with it. It's the part of his life he keeps from me, the one before we wed. He never speaks of his former wife, though sometimes I see him gazing at Bae, like he's attempting to unravel some complicated puzzle.”

“So, your husband had this life before you, and you wished he'd delve into it more. The past can be a painful thing, and he has you – such a wonderful gift of light to illuminate his bleakest days,” Marigold reminded her.

Belle felt a wave of guilt pass over her. “Is it selfish to want to know what life was like for him before we met?” she asked, worrying her lower lip.

“No, your Majesty, please don't think that. It's perfectly natural to be curious about the man you've married. Perhaps he'll be more forthcoming in time with who he was before the wars. For now you should focus on your family, and building a strong bond of love between each other,” Marigold encouraged. 

“You're absolutely right, but there's something I need to know before I put this matter to rest. Is there a way you could show me what happened to his son? Rumple just says he was killed, but he never claimed to have any proof. If there's any probability he may still be alive out there somewhere, I'd like to bring him home,” Belle confessed.

“There's a way, and a simple spell would clarify the answer you seek. However, I'd need one of his hairs,” Marigold replied. 

“Just give me a moment,” Belle said, hastily rushing back to her chambers. 

Her husband still lay sound asleep as she swiftly plucked a hair from his head. He flinched slightly but didn't awaken. Belle sighed in relief, sauntering back to the library where Marigold awaited her.

“I have it,” Belle said, holding the fiber between her fingertips. 

“You really do want an answer tonight, don't you?” Marigold chortled musically. 

“Yes,” Belle said, handing her the strand of hair. 

Marigold conjured up a small mirror. She swirled her index finger around it. The glass became a rippling iridescent pool. The fairy dropped the strand of hair into the pool, reciting an incantation in fae tongue. In a moment, the ripples transformed into pristine images. 

“Come look, your Majesty,” Marigold coerced. 

Belle stepped forward, gazing into the mirror Marigold held. There was Rumple dressed in uniform, talking to a platoon of soldiers, then a woman with unruly ginger hair and stitched eyes appeared, speaking to Rumple, and then he picked up the sledge hammer, shattering his ligament. Belle winced at the sight but continued to watch the events play out. Next an ebony haired woman materialized in the glass, charging through the woods with a bundle in her arms. She hid him beneath a bramble bush before the ogres charged in. Belle tore her eyes away from the bloodbath. The next image was her in a golden ballgown, traipsing through the field of corpses. Suddenly she felt herself become lightheaded as she watched the image of herself picking up the child and cradling him to her bosom. 

“Baelfire, the child I found in the woods is Rumple's son,” she mumbled, losing her footing. 

“You need to lie down, your majesty,” Marigold instructed, putting away the mirror and assisting her to lie upon the chaise.

“Marigold, Bae is Rumple's son. The fates, they did this, it was all their doing,” she replied, overwhelmed by too many emotions from this shocking revelation.

“Rest, your Majesty, and allow me to fetch the royal physician,” Marigold said, turning herself into a golden orb of light and flitting away. 

Belle wanted to stand but her limbs felt leaden. All she longed to do was give her husband the news that his son had been beside him all along, but she found it impossible to move. Moments later, Rumplestiltskin and the royal physician were at her side. 

“Belle, sweetheart, please talk to me,” Rumple replied worriedly, leaning over his wife. 

“Bae is your son,” was all she managed to choke out before she fainted. Her words resounded nonsensically in his ears as he gently shook her, but she wouldn't awaken. It would be months before the Duchess awoke, because all magic came with a price, and she was going to pay for the information she'd desired.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope Never Lost: Part Ten

A/AN: Final chapter, dearies! A big thanks to all of you who've tuned in and Merry Christmas!

 

Marigold truly adored the Duchess, she did. However, serving the royal court of Avonlea had grown tiresome, especially after nearly three centuries. It was forbidden for a fairy to dabble in dark magic. They could lose their wings and magic for it. However, the Dark One had been persuasive, had promised her a throne beside him and untold riches. It was how he'd coerced her into his bed the first time, and the times afterward had been because she'd seduced him. 

The Dark One had exploited the Duchess's weakness, informed her she desired to know the fate of her husband's lost child. Marigold had enticed the Duchess with magic, coerced her to look into the enchanted mirror. The tea had loosened her tongue, caused Belle to be forthcoming with her deepest desire, and the fairy had played upon her weaknesses.

Marigold knew the Dark One was still sore over losing a foothold within the kingdom. He hadn't been able to corrupt the Duchess as he had the Duke. Now she laid in a deep sleep, and Marigold stood beside her sisters as the Blue fairy paced back and forth. 

“Whoever did this to the Duchess, there was definitely dark magic involved. We've served this court faithfully since the beginning of its origins, and now it has been compromised. The rightful heir to the throne is nestled within her womb. The babe could be born any day, but if she doesn't awaken, then they will both die,” Blue remarked gravely.

“But we've kept them both alive with light magic,” Poppy enlightened. 

“Yes, we have, but light magic can't reverse death or change fate,” Blue sighed regretfully as she gazed down at the comatose woman. 

The royal court fairies of Avonlea were all gathered around the Duchess's bedside. A moment later, Rumplestiltskin sauntered in, carrying Baelfire in his arms. The fairies parted, permitting him through. 

“Any change?” he inquired, glancing up helplessly at Blue. 

“I'm afraid not, your grace, but you should say your goodbyes. I'm not sure how much longer she's going to last,” Blue remarked somberly. 

Rumplestiltskin nodded sorrowfully, approaching his wife's bed. He'd been at her side every day, conversing with her from daylight turned to dusk. Baelfire had been kept in the company of Ruby and her Granny until now. His heart ached, and he felt it would shatter at any moment, but he knew it was time to say goodbye. Her life was slowly ebbing away, and Bae needed to give his mother a proper farewell. 

“Is mama asleep?” the child inquired innocently, gazing up at his father with big brown eyes.

“Yes, she's asleep,” he choked out, unable to tell their son his mother would never awaken. 

“Okay, I give her goodnight kisses?” Bae proposed.   
“Yes, give her goodnight kisses,” Rumple encouraged, placing the boy beside her. Baelfire crawled towards his mother, bent over her and kissed her crown of hair lightly. Rumplestiltskin wasn't sure what had transpired, but in that moment, Belle gulped in a large breath of air and her eyes fluttered open. 

“Bae!” Belle rasped out weakly, reaching for her son. 

“Rumple?” she queried, gazing at her husband. 

Tears of joy streamed down his face as he reached for her. “Oh, sweetheart, I thought you were gone forever,” he sobbed, hugging her fiercely.

“True love's kiss,” Ivory resounded, transfixing her gaze on Blue. 

“It seems so, the little prince has broken the spell!” The lead fairy smiled exuberantly. 

When Rumple managed to compose himself, his wife spoke. “All I remember is going into the library late one night, finding Marigold, and drinking some tea. She told me to get a strand of your hair for a spell, and then she showed me an enchanted mirror. The mirror played all the events of your past out since the war. I saw a woman with stitched eyes speak to you, then you smashed your ankle. There was a dark haired woman running through the woods with a child in her arms, right before the ogres attacked she hid him. Then I saw myself in the mirror, discovering the babe and bringing him home. Before I fainted, I tried to tell you Bae was your child, your blood son. He's yours.”

“The mirror revealed all of this to you?” Rumple inquired in disbelief. 

“Yes,” she remarked, clasping his hand tightly in her own. 

“That's miraculous, but I nearly lost you, Belle. Knowing wasn't worth endangering your life,” he remarked. 

“I didn't know there would be repercussions,” she said weakly.

“Gazing into an enchanted mirror is something no fairy should encourage. The effects can be dangerous. Marigold, did you give her the mirror?” Blue demanded, gazing accusingly at the other fairy. 

“Yes, but-”

“-Poppy and Ivory, seize her!” Blue ordered. 

Before she had time to react, she was being confined with magic inhibiting cuffs. Blue stood in front of her, wand in hand. “Marigold, I can sense the Dark One's magic all over you. For endangering the Duchess's life, you'll be forever stripped of your wings and powers and sentenced to spend an eternity in the Dark Realm,” Blue replied, waving her wand and opening a large portal. 

Rumple shielded his wife and son's eyes as Marigold let out a blood curling scream, before being hurled into the Dark Realm. 

“I thought she was my friend,” Belle stated disappointingly as the portal closed.

“I'm sorry, your majesty, but she was seduced by the pull of Dark Magic, and it's something I take very seriously. The punishment is banishment to the dark realm and stripped of all rankings. Sadly, Marigold isn't the only fae which succumbed to that fate,” Blue illuminated. 

Belle nodded in understanding. “If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to spend some time alone with my husband and son.”

“Of course, your majesty, I'm going to go fetch the royal physician to do a thorough exam,” Blue informed her. 

“Thank you,” Belle replied, overwhelmed by emotion and exhaustion, despite being in a coma for three months. 

“Oh, Belle, I'm so glad you're okay,” Rumple remarked relaxingly. He grabbed her hand, kissing the underside of her wrist reverently. 

“Me too, and to think, Bae broke my curse,” she chortled joyously. 

“Yes, and there's no love purer than a child's,” he returned, laying down beside her, Bae sandwiched between them as usual. 

“You know, when I looked into that mirror, I never realized how much pain you were subjected to. That woman with the stitched eyes, who was she?” she queried, glancing at him.

“She was a seer; I was supposed to watch her, and she kept revealing information about me, things she shouldn't have known. She coaxed me to fetch her some water for more details. I did, and she told me I was to be a father and that I would die in battle the next day. It's why I damaged my ligament, in hopes of being reunited with my boy. I couldn't let him grow up without a father,” he supplied, stroking the dozing boy's mop of unruly curls. 

“Oh, Rumple,” she swallowed hard, tears leaking from her eyes. 

“No more crying, dearest. We're together again, and it's all which matters. I've been reunited with my son all along, and we will soon have another child,” he said, wiping away her tears. 

“A happy beginning for the both of us,” she affirmed, her hand gravitating to her ripened abdomen. The child kicked fiercely, and she knew it would soon make its appearance into the world.

Belle gave birth to a son the next day, and they dubbed him Gideon. There were more children born to the couple after that. Belle and Rumple reigned together for many decades, and when they passed, their children surrounded them, all smiling sorrowfully, but their hearts remained full, because their parents showered them with unconditional love all their days. They all truly lived happily ever after...

The End


End file.
